Shotgun
The is a hidden found in 's data files. As of this date, it has not been released. Technical * Little is known as to how the Shotgun would work. Its only known attribute is that it would shoot some kind of Projectile. It might be similar to the projectile fired from the Musket. * The fire rate, move speed, and attack damage of this weapon are also unknown. * Two other games by Yendis Entertainment, which are Foes.io and Krunker.io, has a similar weapon also called the Shotgun. Perhaps this means the Shotgun will not be implemented in and was meant for Foes.io, or perhaps we can gather clues as to how the Shotgun will work from Foes.io and Krunker.io. ** In Foes.io, the Shotgun fires three, low powered projectiles, and in Krunker.io it fires two high power/high damage projectiles at a close range. The Projectile acts as a scattershot, with less damage dealt the further away from the Player is. * The Shotgun has no Gold, Diamond, or Ruby variant sprites, due to being unreleased. Gold Variant No Gold Variant has been found in the Game Files. If it is added, it most likely would have no effect on how it functioned. Diamond Variant As with the Golden Variant, there is no Diamond Variant in the game files. Ruby Variant Same as the Gold and Diamond Variant, there is no Ruby Variant in the game files. Real Life Equivalent * Shotguns are frequently used today by small and large game hunters and as home defense weapons. They are very common in American households for their low cost and versatility. * Shotguns are used by many modern professional military and police forces as close-range weapons for combat inside of buildings. * The shotgun represented in this image appears to be a break-action double-barreled shotgun. * In real life, shotguns never existed during the times when other weapons in MooMoo, such as swords, were used. Furthermore, anybody taking a Katana to fight someone with a Shotgun would almost definitely lose. * Shotguns likely were never implemented into the game because they are modern weapons, and would be way too OP compared to all the other primitive weapons in the game. Trivia * It is theorized that one day the Musket could upgrade to the Shotgun. * Many believe that the Shotgun was never meant for , and was actually for Foes.io. * The game files also contain code for an unknown projectile that has not yet been released. According to the game's code, this projectile would deal 16 damage. It is possible that these projectiles were intended for use with the Shotgun. * The Shotgun's design is reminiscent of that of traditional double-barreled Shotguns. * If the Shotgun is implemented, it will be a major part of the traditional pre-industrial revolution weapon technology that has had from the very beginning. History * Secret Update Between 0.84 and 0.85 - Added Shotgun game file Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/shotgun_1.png Category:Unreleased Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons